


Celebration

by originalresonance (orphan_account)



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Tutturu, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/originalresonance
Summary: Mayuri brings home snacks to celebrate the news she heard.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> bls send steins;gate memes at @/kottochis on instagram bls

“Tutturu, Mayushii is here!” The young black-haired girl exclaimed as she opened the door to the lab with her free hand. In her other hand was a grey shopping bag filled to the top with snacks and it looked like the bottom of the plastic bag would tear any moment. 

“Oh, Mayuri! It’s a surprise to see you here this early.” A red-headed girl perked up from the couch, putting down a girly magazine with a beautiful model on the cover. She glanced over at the man beside her on the couch who seemingly dozed off, elbowing his arm. “Wake up sleepyhead.” 

“I’m awake, damn you! I was resting my eyes.” The man almost immediately reacted, snapping at her in a flustered manner.   
“Sure you were. Was the snoring an act too?” The red-head crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.  
“I do not snore!”   
“Then what were you doing a few minutes ago?”  
“Why were you listening?”  
“This room is silent!”  
“Okarin and Kurisu seem to be getting along very well!” Mayuri softly laughed, placing her bag on the coffee table. “For a celebration I brought some super yummy snacks for us! They had a sale too… If you bought three candy stick packs you get these RaiNet cards and I really wanted them.” Mayuri picked up a box of candy, showing it to Makise Kurisu who was closest to her.

“I don’t see how we’re getting along.” Okabe sighed.   
“Mayuri, thank you for bringing these for all of us.” Makise smiled. “Though, a celebration?”   
“Daru told me that you two seemed very close so I thought… that Okarin finally got a girlfriend.” Mayuri’s smile faltered as she continued talking. “Am I wrong?” She asked innocently after seeing the two of them with shocked faces.  
“Why would you think th-”   
“We are!” Makise blurted out after she saw Mayuri’s sad eyes. “Daru was right! Ahahaha… Me and Okabe.” She laughed nervously, turning her head towards him and giving him a slight glare. 

Okabe stared at her for a moment and then at Mayuri before scratching his cheek. He couldn’t upset Mayuri like this, he thought, though maybe he should change the subject. Should he try? 

“Okarin?” Mayuri asked, tilting her head.   
“Haha! I see you found out our secret.” Okabe exclaimed, pointing at Mayuri. “You’re not allowed to tell anyone or else they might come after you! So be aware of your surroundings, Mayuri. Watch your back, and don’t tell a single soul!”   
“Ooh? Is Kurisu protected by ninjas or something?” The black-haired girl tilted her head.   
“Ninjas? Hoho, barely. Much stronger and faster than ninjas. It’s Christina’s league of evil exes. You see, when she just started high school she met a man in a black cape-”  
“Alright, that’s enough.” Makise shoved a piece of candy into his mouth from the box she had opened, looking annoyed by his actions.

Mayuri clapped her hands together happily. “I won’t tell anyone, I pinky promise!” She exclaimed softly. She waddled over to the couch and sat in between the two of them, smiling up at Okabe. “You’re lucky Okarin. Kurisu is a pretty girl so you have to make sure to remind her every day just how great she is, okay?” She said in a more serious tone.   
“Eh?”   
“And Kurisu…” Mayuri looked over at the red-head, “... Okarin is very stubborn and probably won’t eat his vegetables or take care of himself too well so you have to make sure to help him, okay?”   
“Ah…”  
“Oh! And you’re not allowed to forget about me. Mayushi doesn’t want to be forgotten.” She said, looking forward at the bag of snacks on the coffee table.  
“Oh, sweetie, don’t worry we’d never forget about you.” Makise put a hand on her shoulder, a gentle smile on her lips.   
“It would be impossible to forget about you.” Okabe said. “You stick to all of us like glue. You’re also my hostage, remember?” 

Mayuri looked at Okabe and then at Makise, her small frown slowly turning into a big smile.

 

“Right!”


End file.
